


Afternoon Delight

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Work Place Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Annoyed at the lack of attention from your boyfriend an attempt to bring him home ends up gaining his full attention.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr. The world could stand to have a little more Cisco action :)

Afternoon Delight ~Cisco x Reader~ Smut

 

By Moon-Beam95

Fandom ~ The Flash

Words ~ 1360 

  
  


She strutted into star labs heels clicking, searching for her elusive boyfriend, today she was determined to have at bare minimum a moment of his time. She never begrudged him his time spent getting lost in various pieces of tech or going of to fight metas, how could she when what he was doing was so selfless. Yet, she was beginning to find it hard to remember the last time they spent more than a few minutes together or exchanged something more substantial than pleasantries. No, today they were going to spend time together and be damned anyone who got in her way.

 

Finding him in his lab, oblivious to anything except his latest piece of tech she paused, feeling something akin to guilt at disturbing his concentration. He clearly hadn't heard her arrival, so she paused,hands folded leaning against the door, she loved him best like this, so focused, hands moving with precision, and serious the opposite of his usually goofball nature.

 

A smile tugged at her lips, he was just so  _ beautiful. _ She stood, unfolding her arms and crossed the lab, she could see the moment he recognised her in the slight tensing of his shoulders. She settled her hands on them, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“I think it's time we got you some grub before you become one with the lab”

 

“Cant, gotta finish this emitter”

 

“You’ve been working non-stop for ages, would it really kill you to take a break?”

 

He just grunted at her, as annoyance began to settle in. “Cisco. When was the last you ate? Or saw outside the lab? And i’m not talking about going to fight metas.”

 

“Later, just gotta finish this.”

 

“You’ve been finishing stuff for days now.” Seeing him still not properly acknowledging her she let her hands drop from his shoulders, she heaved a sigh before turning to leave, “fine, finish what you need, if you find time call me.”

 

He finally looked up, noting the slump of her shoulders, the way she clutched at her arms as she left and felt a stabbing of guilt. She was sad, and he had caused it, too focused on, well everything but her. He stood taking off his goggles dropping them with a clatter to the bench, before string to grasp her arm, pulling her into his embrace. Head tucked under his chin he stroked her hair, placing a tender kiss on the crown of her head. “I’m sorry” he said.

 

“I know,” she sighed, “I know.”

 

“I don’t mean to get so wrapped up in my work, but that’s no excuse,” He paused, stepping back til she was at arms length gazing into her eyes and continued, “But I will always have time for you, just sometimes I may need a kick as a friendly reminder”

 

She giggles “I can do that.”

 

Grinning at her he once more drew her close, kissing her slowly, lovingly. She pushed closer, turning the kiss heated as their tongues battled for dominance. Breaking away panting, she lunged forwards again, needing him to keep kissing her. Groaning they walk backwards til he had her backed against a workbench, one leg pressed between hers.

 

“Cisco,” she panted. It had been too long since they’d been together.

 

His lips moved to her neck, mouthing gently at the flesh before nipping at the slender column of her throat drawing out a whine. As she ground down on the firm thigh nestled against her, hands reached to fondle her breasts, feeling her nipples protruding through the thin material. 

 

“As much as I love this, I need you  _ now _ .” 

 

Stepping back he arched one eyebrow, before tugging her close and spinning her round. She allowed herself to be bent over the bench, hand gripping the cold metal as she turned to look coyly over her shoulder. He leaned forwards to kiss her hand running down her spine, cupping her backside.

 

Finally, he pushed her skirt up to her waist and slowly dragging her knickers down her toned legs, tossing them carelessly off to the side, he palmed the soft flesh of her arse, before giving one firm slap. Smirking as she jerked forward, back arched. She turned her head, lip bitten whined out a "Cisco" before shaking her rear at him "please."

 

With one hand splayed possessively across her hip the other dropped lower, a finger tracing her dripping mound. Gathering wetness he pushed two fingers into her heated core, expertly stretching her, loving the way she trusted herself eagerly onto them. Head thrown back moaning not caring that anyone could walk into the lab.

 

They'd been so busy these past weeks, meta after meta appearing but as much as he wanted to savour this moment he needed her now. Reluctantly pulling away his hand, he brought it to his lips relishing the taste that was purely her. Then dropped to his knees and burying his face between her lips. Wrenching a startled moan from her, he held her hips in place offering her no relief, she’d only have what he gave her. 

 

Tongue lapping at her, he latched onto her clit sucking the small bud into his mouth tongue flicking repeated over it. He continued this action alternating it with fucking her with the muscle. He stiffened his tongue, burying it as far as he could inside her, she was just so  _ hot and gods he loved her grinding on his face. _ He could feel her insides fluttering, she began to writhe around, need just that bit more as she drew closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten and drew back, face glistening with her juices. 

 

"What? NO, please"

 

"Turn you head back"

Not waiting to see if she complied he quickly unzipped his pants and drew out his cock, hard and heavy. He stepped back between her legs, one hand grasping his cock the other curled around her hip running his swollen length between her lips, gently grinding into her clit, causing her moan out. Pushing home they both groaned, one due to the tight heat surrounding him, the other due to finally being filled.

 

He drew back, cock sliding out before snapping his hips, "fuck"

They moved in tandem, him continuously spearing her onto his cock, and her working herself back and forth,  "Ahh" he smirked knowing he’d hit her spot. Aiming once more for that place he set a rigours movement. The slapping of flesh punctuated with moans filled the lab. His hand snuck between them, furiously rubbing her clit, she froze mid moan abruptly and  positively  _ shattered. _

 

Her cunt clenched and released, the sudden tightness edging him closer to the precipice. "Cisco, fuck, cum." He slammed into her one final time hands clenching her hips in a vice like grip as his cock swelled and exploded, painting his walls in copious amounts of cum. 

 

"Shit"

She moaned loving the feeling of him filling her. Chests heaving he leaned down pressing a kiss to her shoulder before allowing himself to slip from her. What a picture she made, hair pulled over one shoulder, breasts shuddering, skirt rucked up around her waist and his cum leaking from her.

 

Hearing voices they both snapped to attention, him tucking himself back in his pants and her pulling her skirt back down both desperately trying to look like they were doing anything other than fucking in the lab.

 

"Have you seen the.." Barry came to a pause before stuttering and falling slightly, "never mind Caitlin's calling, huh what's that you need to see me?" Before speeding off leaving papers flying in his wake.

 

Cisco and Y/N shared a glance the latter flushing the former smirking, trying to assess what they'd missed. They looked like they'd had a rather intense make out but nothing more untoward, before sharing a giggle. What they hadn't known or rather forgotten about was Y/N’s panties flung across the lab and the heavy scent of sex in the air. And from where she stood by Cisco's desk for all in tents and purposes helping him with the latest gadget you make out cum slowly dripping down her legs.

 

fin.


End file.
